It is well known to dispense fluid or spray medication or perfume by depressing a tank holding the fluid. The tank is housed in a casing. Generally there are directions for the medication that recommend the number of measured dosages which are to be used. Keeping track of these dosages can be difficult. For example, if a medicine is to be used four (4) times a day, the patient may forget how many dosages were used by the middle of the day. Further, the medicine may have a limitation as to the number of times it should be used. Clearly the user must keep track of these dosages.
Thus, the need exists for counting the times a depressible dispenser of fluid is depressed.
The inventor is not aware of any prior art which can attach to an existing spray dispenser and adequately count the number of times the dispenser is depressed. U.S. Pat. No. 5,020,527 to Dessertine describes an inhaler device with a counter/timer means. However, this patent only describes creating a specific housing for an inhaler. Dessertine does not describe his device as an attachment for existing product dispensers. But instead, Dessertine requires that a new housing be created for an inhaler dispenser in order to use his counter.